


Submission

by Tephlonx5



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tephlonx5/pseuds/Tephlonx5
Summary: should be read alongside the audiohere:  https://soundcloud.com/tephlonx5/submission/s-9OMX3





	Submission

I was bereft of my senses, the wild romp I'd just endured rendered me adaze. Everything was fuzzy, and warm, from the tips of my toes dug into the carpet below me, to my sweat-dappled forehead, cheek pressed to the wall, much like my hands, as if clinging to it like it were the last thing on earth, that could prevent me from slipping off the side. I couldn't move. I could barely feel anything at all, it was all so... numb. I peered back, over my shoulder, to the lover who'd rendered me in such a state, curious how he was faring, only hearing his breath panting nearly as hard as mine.

But I could see nothing. He was a dark silhouette on my periphery, the candles set up about the room doing little to illuminate his expression, past his lips agape. I whimpered a little, closing my eyes, deprived the sight that I'd clearly put so much effort into getting, rolling my hips back against the pillar of masculine anatomy firmly lodged into my innards. I could make him gasp, that member twitching, causing a jolt of something like electricity to shoot through my sensitive body. I stiffened, and whimpered again, pressing my forehead into the wall.

"N-ngh..!" He grunted, before gripping my hips firmly, and finally bringing himself to dislodge himself. The motion itself was damning, as it paralyzed me, leaving me nothing more than a miserable cockwarmer, until that length finally came free. And just like that, like a machine unplugged from its power source, I felt myself go limp. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, as I whined, and my legs buckled out from under me. He was ready for it, it seemed, as his grip tightened, and he prevented me from going down like a rock, setting me down calmly instead, and even going so far as to help me sit up against the wall.

There we were. He, watching me, admiring his work like an artist appraising a painting. Me, a shuddering quivering mess, covered in sweat, drooling his hot seed, though only a little, from my abused fuck hole, making a mess of the carpet- he'd definitely be making me clean that up later-, and waiting for him to do, or say something.

"Heh... almost seems like I broke you, my pet..."

I shivered, and closed my eyes, head lulling to the side. it always made me feel so... special. When he called me his pet. I could never understand it, much less explain it, but... it was just so wonderful. He knelt down in front of me- I could feel is presence, before he reached out, and seized my jaw, forcing me to look at my master, as he stared me in the eyes, through the glaze in mine.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"


End file.
